


Мечта оябуна

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Как правильно смотреть в бездну, чтобы она посмотрела в ответ.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Мечта оябуна

Имаи уже знал, что когда в голову внезапно приходит мысль: "А прикольно, надо попробовать", и это не касается напрямую музыки, цвета волос или сценического костюма, нужно немного притормозить и подумать еще разок. А лучше – поделиться мыслью с кем-нибудь не очень пьяным поблизости и принять к сведению его мнение на этот счет. Но ни в коем случае не кидаться прямо тут же воплощать идею в жизнь – может получиться неловко.  
Он с сомнением посмотрел на сидящего с ним за одним столом Аччана и попытался прикинуть степень его трезвости. Проблема была в том, что по Аччану, когда он сидит, никогда не скажешь, насколько он уже неспособен включить свое рацио и выдать решительное "Не надо, пожалуйста".  
– Аччан, – позвал его Имаи, и тот поднял голову, выныривая из пелены опустившихся ниже столешницы волос. – Слушай, Аччан. У тебя когда-нибудь с мужиком было?  
Безмятежное пьяное лицо Аччана тут же затуманилось обидой.  
– Ну конечно, – сказал он страдающим голосом. – И ты туда же.  
– Да я просто…  
– С чего вам всем вообще приходит в голову, что я сплю с мужчинами? Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы я спал с мужчиной?  
– Я как-то не приглядываюсь, с кем ты там спишь, – честно ответил Имаи. – Просто ты такой…  
– Какой? Что, с таким лицом можно только с мужиками?  
Имаи внимательно оглядел его лицо. В общем, с таким лицом с кем угодно можно было бы, никто не откажет.  
– Я про то, что иногда, когда ты меня тискаешь на сцене, у тебя, бывает, встает. Ну и, я подумал…  
Аччан надулся, в пылающих очах читалось укоризненное "Мог бы и промолчать".  
– Это не поэтому, – сказал он с нажимом. – Не потому что я тебя трогаю, а потому что – вообще.  
– Ну ясно-понятно, – пробормотал Имаи. Конечно, как руки по локоть под пиджак засовывать и теребить там, будто у Имаи сиськи выросли – так пожалуйста, еще и стояком потрется потом и убежит довольный. А как Имаи надо с кем-то посоветоваться, так сразу это все ради искусства и потому что – вообще. Я не такой. Ага.   
– Ладно. А знакомых у тебя нет, которые по мужикам?  
Теперь в прекрасных глазах Аччана заклубились чернейшие подозрения.  
– Имаи-кун. А тебе, вообще, зачем?  
– Попробовать хочу, – вздохнул Имаи. Какой непонятливый.  
Аччан торопливо налил только себе и выпил залпом. Потом налил еще и снова выпил.  
– Это ты сейчас придумал, – спросил он немного хрипло, – или уже давно об этом размышляешь?  
– Ну, как. Фоново – давно. А решил прямо сейчас. Да.  
Теперь Аччан налил уже им обоим и дождался, пока Имаи выпьет.  
– Знакомые у меня такие есть, – сказал наконец Аччан с неуловимым сомнением. – А что, ты уже определился, чего именно хочешь?  
– В смысле?  
– В смысле, ты хочешь мальчика-девочку или… ну, наоборот?  
Вот это был неожиданный вопрос, над которым Имаи еще не размышлял. Как-то он особенно не задумывался никогда о механике, потому что всегда считал, что секс – это дело очень простое и забавное. А тут такие тонкости.  
– Я даже не знаю, – признался он. – В общем-то, я считаю, если уж решил трахнуться с мужиком, то это должен быть обычный мужчина, а не трансвестит. Иначе это как-то странно.  
– Да это вообще все странно! – немножко нервно ответил Аччан и снова налил им обоим. – Обычные мужчины не спят с другими мужчинами.  
– То есть, – развил его мысль Имаи, – эти девочко-мальчики спят друг с другом? А в чем прикол?  
Теперь уже Аччана закоротило, и он задумался, нахмурившись.  
– Черт их знает, – признался он наконец. – Я никогда не спрашивал, с кем они спят. По идее, девочко-мальчики должны спать с мужчинами. Ну, так было бы логично.  
Имаи кивнул, выпив свою порцию. С логикой не поспоришь.  
– То есть, чтобы найти мужика, мне надо… переодеться, что ли? Вот в это вот?  
Аччан придирчиво его оглядел.  
– Ну, ты можешь, конечно, попробовать, – сказал он без особого воодушевления. – Ты миленький. Особенно, если тебя накрасить. Нормально накрасить, я имею в виду, без вот этих синих бровей.  
Имаи фыркнул в свой стакан.  
– Тебе мои синие брови никогда не мешали.  
– Ну я тебя и не рассматривал в качестве… сексуального партнера.  
– Мда?  
Аччан цыкнул, закатив глаза.   
– Давай мы не будем обсуждать мои стояки на сцене.  
– А я бы обсудил… есть, что обсудить, да, – Аччан так мрачно на него посмотрел, что Имаи не выдержал и захихикал. – Они меня отвлекают.  
– Я к тебе больше не подойду, извращенец.  
– И это я после этого извращенец? Не я в тебя тычусь по пять раз за концерт.  
– Только не говори, что это я навел тебя на мысль переспать с мужиком. Дурацкую мысль, прямо скажем.  
– Вообще-то ты. И что в ней дурацкого? Отличная… продуктивная мысль. Спасибо тебе и твоему неутомимому хрену. Как ты с ним только выдерживаешь в кожаных-то штанах.  
Аччан обреченно покачал головой и снова разлил по стаканам. Некоторое время они пили молча, и Имаи начал думать уже о чем-то совсем другом, когда Аччан внезапно поднял на него отчаянный взгляд.  
– Ладно, – сказал он решительно. – Если уж ты точно решил, я с тобой пересплю. Но только один раз и только чтобы ты не бегал в женском, выискивая себе мужика.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Имаи, изо всех сил стараясь не заржать. – Это очень самоотверженно с твоей стороны. Ты настоящий друг.  
– Ой, заткнись…  
И швырнул в Имаи салфеткой.

В отель они вошли, держась на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга, как подростки. Аччан было приобнял его за плечи, оплачивая в автомате номер, но тут же смутился и убрал руку. В лифте Имаи смотрел на него в упор, пытаясь представить, каково это – заняться сексом с человеком без грудей и вагины. Как оно? Твердо там, где обычно мягко, и плоско там, где всегда было что пощупать. И множество других мелких нюансов, которые так со стороны и в голову не придут… Прикольно. Вот прямо сейчас, еще пара минут, и тот самый смутно знакомый по концертам хрен запихнут в Имаи, наверняка это будут интересные ощущения… Аччан под его взглядом ощутимо страдал, так что выскочил из лифта тут же, не успели двери раздвинуться до конца.  
Номер был нелепо огромным, с гигантской круглой кроватью в центре, украшенной кроваво-красными рюшами. Оглядев эту кровать, Имаи почувствовал неприятный спазм в животе, и быстренько сбежал в такую же монструозную ванную, чтобы немного привести себя в чувство.  
Когда он вышел, чистый и благоухающий гелем для душа, Аччан обернулся к нему с бутылкой вина из мини-бара, и это было отличной идеей. Нашлось, чем занять руки хотя бы.  
Наверное, более неловкой прелюдии к сексу в жизни Имаи еще не было. В жизни Аччана, вероятно, тоже: он совершенно не понимал, как ему себя вести, то ли ухаживать за Имаи, как за девушкой, то ли соблазнять, как мужика. Вот они, проблемы бинарного мышления. В конце концов Имаи все эти потуги в романтику надоели, он отставил пустую бутылку на стол, пихнул Аччана на кровать и сам сел сверху к нему на колени.   
– Не психуй, – посоветовал он замершему как кролик перед удавом товарищу и поцеловал его, обнимая за плечи. Какое-то мгновение Аччан не шевелился и даже, вроде, не дышал, но быстро нашел подходящий паттерн и уж тут-то развернулся. Когда Имаи сумел отлипнуть от влажного рта, у него уже звенело в ушах, в паху тянуло, а в пустой голове металась одинокая, как шарик в пинболе мысль: "Так вот, что они все в нем находят!"  
Освоившийся Аччан уже откровенно лапал его почти везде, засовывая ладони под подол и тиская задницу, и от этих ощупываний у Имаи все поджималось. Он решительно стянул с себя юкату, подставляясь горячим ладоням, и Аччан одобрительно присосался ртом к его шее, шаря по спине, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Руки у него были большие и сильные, и каким-то кусочком мозга, который вопреки всем законам физики оставался в этот момент трезвым, Имаи подумал, что даже с их не слишком существенной разницей в габаритах ему совершенно не нужно переодеваться в женское, чтобы казаться в этих руках хрупким и тонким. Аччану явно нравилась и эта хрупкость, и то, как Имаи прогибался в талии, позволяя себя гнуть, так что когда Имаи не выдержал и все-таки приспустил жмущие трусы, тот с готовностью запустил руку ему между ног, уверенно там все трогая и сжимая.  
– А говорил, не спал никогда с мужиками, – попенял ему Имаи срывающимся голосом. – Вон с каким опытом дрочишь.  
Аччан на секунду отстранился и посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
– Ты не поверишь, но у меня тоже есть такая штука, – он провел кулаком по всей длине, и Имаи задохнулся. – И я уже давно знаю, что с ней делать. И вообще… не сбивай.  
Он опять поцеловал Имаи, и остатки мыслей тут же покинули его голову. Ему было просто жарко, и классно, он запускал руки в волосы Аччана, ероша их и пропуская с тихим шелестом между пальцев, он едва успевал за горячим языком, собственнически трахающим его рот, у него плыло перед глазами и резало легкие от нехватки воздуха. На секунду вынырнув из марева истомы, Имаи обнаружил, что уже лежит на спине совершенно голый, а Аччан нависает над ним, закрывая волосами как пологом и все так же крышесносно целуя. Штаны с него были уже спущены, так что легендарный неутомимый хрен влажно прижимался к имаевскому бедру – твердый и пышущий жаром. Имаи тут же в него вцепился, и Аччан благодарно простонал ему в рот, не отрываясь.  
Наверное, все-таки Аччан смухлевал, и не слишком правильно было бы называть происходящее сексом в прямом смысле слова, но Имаи было плевать. Его целовали и умопомрачительно отдрачивали, у него в руках был чужой член, и то, как Аччан стонал и бессильно утыкался ему лбом в плечо при манипуляциях с этим членом, воодушевляло до колких мурашек. Имаи так увлекся, что даже не заметил, как собственный оргазм подошел практически вплотную. Просто в какой-то момент его подкинуло и стянуло в долгой сладостной судороге, выжигая кислород в легких. И когда он смог наконец вдохнуть, оказалось, что по лицу у него стелятся чужие волосы, перекрывая свет, воздух и, кажется, даже экранируя звук. А сам обладатель этих волос лежит, навалившись сверху, и тяжело дышит в ухо. И с руки течет. И тело как пропущенное через мясорубку.  
– Клево, – сипло сказал Имаи, когда наконец у него появились силы говорить и выплюнуть волосы изо рта.  
Аччан со стоном умирающего скатился с него и замер рядом.  
– И что, – спросил он слабым голосом. – Тебе понравилось, и ты теперь собираешься погрузиться в бездну гомосексуального разврата?  
– Угу, – Имаи зевнул. – Собираюсь. Тебе ведь тоже зашло. Не понимаю, что ты имеешь против бездны гомосексуального разврата.  
Аччан помолчал с полминуты, а потом невесело хмыкнул.  
– Ну, знаешь. На меня такие мужики западают, что лучше не давать повода думать, что ты что-то в принципе можешь допустить.  
– Типа господина Тамори? – хихикнул Имаи, и Аччан передернулся.  
– И похуже. Не хочу, знаешь, чтобы меня однажды к какому-нибудь оябуну привезли в багажнике в качестве наложницы.   
– А что, такое реально бывает? Вот прям так? С похищениями и багажниками?  
– Всякое бывает, – коротко ответил Аччан и сел, волосы тяжелой черной волной плеснули по белой спине, рассыпаясь.  
– Да не похож ты на женщину, – сказал Имаи. С такими-то плечами. С таким-то хреном. С таким-то… всем.  
Аччан только глянул искоса, вскинув бровь.  
– Спасибо, мне прямо легче стало.  
– Ну или постригись уже наконец. Мечта оябуна.   
Аччан гневно развернулся к нему, волосы хлестнули по плечам.  
– Ах ты, засранец!  
Имаи в принципе не боялся щекотки, но тут он самозабвенно ржал и лягался, пока Аччан тыкал его твердыми пальцами в ребра и пытался укусить за что-нибудь мягкое. А потом Аччан навалился на его ноги, крепко прижал его за бедра к постели и очень нежно поцеловал в складку между бедром и пахом. Поднял глаза, и Имаи замер, воздух комком встал в горле.  
Красивый.  
– Я бы тебя точно выкрал, – сказал он, глядя в огромные гипнотизирующие глаза. – И погружался бы в бездну. Много-много раз.  
Аччан усмехнулся и облизнул губы, заставив снова напрягшийся член дернуться.  
– О, мой оябун, – мурлыкнул он с невыразимым сарказмом, а потом с невыразимой же кротостью склонился, забирая в рот, и Имаи зажмурился, чтобы не кончить от этого зрелища в ту же секунду. У него были планы на эту конкретную бездну. Много-много планов.

**Author's Note:**

> Оябун - глава клана якудза.


End file.
